Love me, Anya
by Sealand-kun the girl
Summary: Nikolai is in love with his sister Anya. Anya has dealt with a lot of domestic shit in her life, not to mention dealing with her brother always trying to "become one" with her. As life progresses with the Braginsky family, Anya finds herself actually becoming attracted to Nikolai. Oh God. Contains Nyotalia characters: Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia. AU story.


A/N: Hey guys! Sea-kun's back with a new story. As I have said on my Tumblr, I usually hate the pairing RussiaxBelarus. But I donno, there's something about how hot male!Belarus is that makes this pairing kinda hot. This is not a complete Nyotalia fic; only Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine are genderbent, everybody else is just 1p. I put Russia's name is Anya, Belarus' as Nikolai, and Ukraine's as Dimitri. This is more of an introduction and back-story chappie, sorry if its boring! = ^ = Please no flames guys, and I understand we're all lazy to an extent- which means we don't really review. But please, I would absolutely love to have some feedback! I need motivation big-time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia, 2ptalia, or any aspect/franchise of Hetalia. The entire project belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz!

Warnings: Rough Language, incestuous themes. (no, I do not support incest)

Chapter 1

Anya's POV:

In a panic-stricken sense, I dove into the nearest park bush I could see. I was running from Nikolai- again. Why I have such a creepy-ass younger brother, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I love Nikolai, just not in the way he loves me. He doesn't mean to be, but he is very terrifying to his family.

I heard the crunching of his big, heavy, black boots coming into earshot. I held my breath, and prayed he wouldn't find me today.

"Anya~" His low voice called, "Where are you hiding now love? I don't want to hurt you; I just want to become one with you!"

I whimpered and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. 'Oh please- not today!' I silently begged. Snow began to fall gently; I grimaced. 'Fan-fucking-tastic, exactly what I need, more snow.'

Nikolai was still prowling around the park, in a frustrated search for me. I really wished he would give up soon. It was very cold out here; I was only wearing a big black sweater, white jeans, brown knee-high boots, and my beloved pale pink scarf.

"Anya sweetie, you _will _come back to me. I know it." Nikolai muttered into the still air. Shortly after, I heard the crunching sound of his boots retreating. When I could no longer hear him at all, I let out a sigh in relief.

Stretching and shaking out the snow from my hair, I stood up and made my way back home; on the longest route possible.

During these occasions, ones that happened all to often, I used the time and quite atmosphere to think. My thoughts usually floated in joyful areas, like my sunflower decorated room, or my Chinese school friend, Yao. But today, my thoughts drifted to Nikolai. I am nineteen years old. Nik is two years younger than me, he is seventeen years of age.

Nikolai stands well above a head taller than me. He has a pale complexion, much like mine, and owns a cool-headed, yet hostile demeanor. He has dark indigo eyes, and messy pale beige/blonde hair. His build is no longer lanky, but slim and firm.

He was a rather serious and hostile child. He was also constantly attached to me, a damn clingy kid. I passed off his behavior as shyness and attachments to siblings. Then again, he didn't shower nearly as much attention onto our older brother, Dimitri.

As we became older, he was still very clingy to me, often scaring most of my friends. For many reasons, I had my doubts on his brotherly attachments towards me. My theory about Nikolai was proven wrong when I was fourteen. I had overheard him having a rather…disturbing…dream, all the while, mumbling my name.

A month later, I hade left home, and attended a boarding school out of country for High School. I hadn't really seen any of him on my visits home, and I was already dealing with a lot of shit myself to worry about him. I had dealt with that annoying American boy, Alfred, always bitching about how I was a "Commie Bitch" for four years.

I had returned home for good when I was seventeen. I had graduated from High School, then moved into a small home with my two brothers. This was the first time I had actually _seen_ Nikolai in three years. Dimitri had enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug, weeping uncontrollably.

Nikolai was…different. His looks had matured greatly; he had shot up from being only a few inches taller than me, to a head taller than me. His build was not quite as lanky as before. He had become an attractive teenager.

He down at me with a sad face, then hugged me tightly. "I've missed you, Anya," He said, then did the unexpected. He captured my lips in a kiss. This kiss was _definitely_ a family-loving kiss.

That had been two years ago. Now, Nikolai had become _much_ more bold in his pursuit of love for me.

When I looked up, I realized that I had now arrived at my home. Taking a deep breath, and grasping my much favored shovel I kept by the door. I pulled on the door- only to find it locked.

'Well, shit." I thought. I brought my small hand up to knock on the door, praying to god that Dimitri would answer the door.

"Dimitri, get the goddamn door, I'm busy!" I heard Nikolai shout. 'Oh thank god!' I thought. Clattering and stumbling noises sounded from inside the house, Dimitri probably tripped over some of Nikolai's knifes and crap.

The door shifted open, and there stood my older brother Dimitri. Tears welled in his eyes, and scooped me into a hug, while weeping.

"I thought you really ran away this time!" He sobbed. I rolled my eyes and patted his back. "Nyet, I still have all my crap here." He cried harder, I laughed "Kidding!" Da, my typical crazy-ass family.


End file.
